There you will be
by Lucyferina
Summary: During BD, movie-verse. What if the birth scene and the following imprint went a little bit differently? Is Jacob going to get his chance? Bella/Jacob forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **little one-shot which I'm not sure it will stay as such, I might add a second chapter if the muse strikes me again. After BD part 1, I needed some cheering up and here's the result.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot, everything is property of S. Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>There you will be<strong>

_Well you showed me  
>How it feels<br>To feel the sky  
>Within my reach<br>And I always  
>Will remember all<br>The strength you  
>Gave to me<br>Your love made me  
>Make it through.<em>

_Faith Hill (There you will be)_

Jacob was watching Bella's lifeless body and he couldn't believe it. She had died giving birth to that abomination, he watched Edward trying to revive her and then he saw his rival looking desperate, the syringe in his hand was full of venom. Their eyes met and Jacob nodded, a vampire Bella was better than no Bella at all.

"I don't know if it will work." Edward said desperately.

_Just fucking do it_, Jacob thought.

Edward looked grim but determined; he planted the syringe into her heart and shot the whole quantity in it. Then he went on trying to have her heart beating again, Jacob could stand the sight of a broken Bella no more.

Slowly he turned around and got out of the house, he fell on his knees on the tender heart and his hands were pulled into fists that he repeatedly pounded into it. It was unfair, Bella was just eighteen and she was either dead or a leech, he had lost her forever and he couldn't deal with it.

The whole fault rested into the hands of that little baby who was now a cherished addition to the Cullen's, but Jacob couldn't allow to that thing to live. Resolutely he stood up again and stalked inside, he felt the little heart beating into the living room and when he went in he met the eyes of Renesmee.

Everything disappeared, gravity was shifting, he saw images of her growing up, her smile her beautiful brown eyes and finally he saw what she would become. He fell once again on his knees, he had imprinted on Bella's daughter. Anger like nothing before claimed him, he would never bow down to this, he was stronger than this, he was the heir of an Alpha, future Chief of his tribe. He would be no slave to that Halfling.

The wolf roared along the man refusing the bond that wanted to take place and then Jacob felt lost into a mist. Finally something pulled him out of that state; it was a second heart beating.

_Bella… Bella… Bella…_ his mind chanted and finally he opened his eyes again.

Jacob stood up, he had broken the imprint, and he was still free to love his Bella no matter what she was. He would be at her side, as a friend or as anything she wanted.

He walked into the room were Bella was lying, looking less broken. Carlisle Cullen was there checking her vitals and frowning.

"What's wrong doc? Is she changing into a vampire?" Jacob asked and he saw Edward's pained expression.

Carlisle shook his head. "This is unbelievable, but apparently she's immune to our venom. When Edward pushed it into her heart it just spread into her body and repaired the damaged done from the birth. But she's human; she won't be able to change. Probably when she was bitten the first time some of the venom remained inside and she created an antidote to it. Or it might depend on her shielding ability."

Jacob was stunned; did that mean that Bella would never be a leech? His mind started to work and he realized that she wouldn't stay with Edward if she had to grow old. A width of possibilities was opening up to him; he could still fight for her. Hell, if he had won over an imprint, there was nothing that could stop him.

During her pregnancy he had been at her side and she had said that she felt complete when he was there. He knew she loved him, maybe less than Edward but now that her forever was taken away maybe she would consider him. They could grow Renesmee and their kids together. He didn't mind at all, anything for Bella.

Edward growled. "It won't be that easy Jacob, she loves me and she'll stay with me."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders; he had made her fall in love with him despite everything. "We'll see Cullen, may the best man win." He stated and then he walked to where Bella was resting and took her warm hand in his.

She would remain his warm, clumsy and shy Bells. She would blush, sleep and cook and eat. She was human, probably she would be distraught by the news but he could fix her again and this time they could have a real chance.

"When will she wake?" He asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "Again I cannot tell you. This is the first time that happened and I really don't know. She might just remain in a state of coma forever."

Jacob gripped her hand a little bit tighter and then near her ear he whispered. "Bells, I'm here and I won't leave your side. I love you now and for as long as I shall live. Rest and get better, when you'll wake up, I'll be here."

Two days passed, in which Jacob saw the effects of the venom curing his broken best friend. Finally he felt her heart pick up its beat and she opened her eyes.

They were brown and Jacob took a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Jake." She said gripping his hand back. "What happened? Am I well? How's my daughter?"

Jacob kissed her forehead. "You and the baby are fine Bells. There is something that Edward needs to tell you." Jacob said and looked at his rival who had been holding her other hand for the whole time too. "I'll leave you two alone, but I'll be back later and we'll talk."

Bella looked bewildered, but nodded. He pulled her hand close to his mouth and kissed it, her heartbeat increased and he grinned. Slowly he let her hand go and winked to Edward.

_She will be mine,_ he thought. _Good luck with the explanation._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **well, the muse was whacking my head with a hammer and so I had to add a second chapter. There might be a final third installment soon. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. This is dedicated to all the Team Jacob girls out there.

* * *

><p><strong>There you will be part 2<strong>

_In my heart_  
><em>There will always be a place<em>  
><em>For you for all my life<em>  
><em>I'll keep a part<em>  
><em>Of you with me<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>

_Faith Hill (There you will be)_

Jacob decided that he didn't need to hear what Edward would say to Bella, it was of no consequence to him. Bella would be broken by the news and although her husband was going to promise her to never leave her side, she'll be the one to ask. He knew Bella in a way that Edward never did, Jacob was aware that it was going to be a long process before Bella accepted his love, but after seeing her death and breaking the imprint on her daughter, he was confident that nothing could ever hurt him more.

An hour passed and Jacob was hesitating in going back in, he was scared to face the new broken Bella. He was sorry for her, because he loved her enough to wanting her happy, but underneath his sorrow he was rejoicing, Bella had never been meant to be a vampire.

He felt him before he spoke. "Jacob, she wants to see you." Edward said.

Jacob turned and met the distraught eyes of his rival. "How... how did she take it?"

Edward's expression turned into guilt. "I didn't... I didn't tell her." Then he straightened and looked very serious. "You want your chance with her? Then go inside and tell her yourself." After that he ran away into the forest.

Jacob was stunned but resolute. Slowly he walked in and saw Bella holding Renesmee, for a moment he was scared to get closer. What if he hadn't really broken the imprint? Bella looked up and smiled. "Jake, come and see my daughter."

He nodded and slowly sat near her, he peered into the baby's eyes and nothing happened. No pull, no love, just some faint affection only connected with the fact that she had her mother's eyes. "She's got your eyes."

She grinned and placed her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm and pulled her closer. She sighed and Jacob placed a kiss on her hair. After a moment the blonde leech came and glared at him, he glared back. "Bella, I'm taking Renesmee, she needs to feed and be changed. You're still weak, you need to rest." Rosalie said softly.

Bella reluctantly handed the baby to Rosalie and then they were left alone once again. Bella frowned. "I'm glad Rose is taking care of Renesmee, but she's my daughter... mine."

"I know Bells, but you really need to catch a bit more rest. In a few days you'll take your place as her mother and the lee-Rosalie will have to step back." Jacob said reassuringly, but he knew it was going to be difficult for Bella to get her daughter back.

"So..." Bella said smiling softly. "Usually when Edward sends for you there's something unpleasant that you need to tell me. I wonder why he gives the dirty job to you."

Jacob smirked; Bella was starting to pick up on her dear husband behavior. "He thinks I can handle things better with you. Apparently he isn't sure about his abilities to make you see 'reason'."

Bella huffed and punched him lightly. "Jacob Black you're an ass."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "As long as I'm your ass, I don't mind."

She laughed too and then placed her head again on his shoulder. "Something happened during the birth..." Bella whispered pulling her body even closer to his. "But no one is telling me anything. Will you?"

His hand held her arm tightly. "Bella, the birth was difficult and painful for you. Apparently the baby damaged basically every internal organs... you... we thought you were dead for a while. Edward and I decided to give you his venom, because we both wanted you to live..." At this her head shot up and he met her eyes, she looked incredulous and the gears in her brain started to work. He cleared his throat and finished. "Carlisle thinks that you're immune to vampire's venom, you will never be able to become a vampire."

She watched him for a moment, a flash of pain passed through her eyes and then she settled for anger. She was almost vibrating. "Coward." She sheeted. "He spent an hour telling me how happy he was for having our daughter, although, he had wanted me to get rid of her since the beginning and now he left you here to tell me a little but crucial detail about our future."

Jacob remained silent; he wanted her to get it all out so that she could move on. Anger was good, it was better than falling into zombie-hood.

Bella stood up and started pacing back and forth. "After all we went through he still lied to me, by omission but it's still a lie." She then deflated and sat, she put her head into her hands. "How am I supposed to make this marriage work? Is love really enough? I don't think I can…"

He placed a hand on her back and caressed her softly; he didn't tell her it was going to be okay because it wouldn't. Bella was going to face so many battles on so many fronts. She had to fight Rosalie for Renesmee and Edward about their life together.

She turned and hugged him. "You're the only constant in my life; you've never lied or tried to manipulate me."

Jacob kept her in his arms and sighed. "For the purpose of keeping it this way, I have something more to tell you and I would like to draw attention to the fact that I'm not asking Edward to do my dirty job… Bella when I saw Renesmee I imprinted on her." Bella stilled in his arms and then she looked up with shock, pain and betrayal in her eyes. "But I broke the imprint before it could take place. There is only a woman that I want and she's right here in my arms."

Bella blinked and then hugged him again. Jacob decided to play another card in his favor. "Bells, I know right now you don't need a further weight on your shoulders, but I want you to know that I'll stand by you in whatever capacity you need me to. You need to consider what will be for you and your… husband the implication of you being human."

In her eyes he could read anguish, desperation and pain. She hugged her stomach, a gesture that Jacob had seen so many times and he knew she was hurting badly. "Bells." He whispered and when she looked at him he went on. "It's not the end of the world, you can live a human life, we can raise Renesmee together and we can even have more kids."

She blushed and averted her eyes. "Jacob, I'm married to Edward. I pledged my life to him."

Jacob shook his head. "You didn't know what you know now. Can you honestly tell me that you wanted to get married at eighteen?" She grimaced and he knew he was pushing on the right subject. And he went for the kill. "And was it worth it? The sex was so overwhelming to give up your freedom? Did he ask you to marry him in exchange for turning you?"

She put her hand on her ears. "Stop Jake, please stop." She stood up and swayed, he caught her before she fell down. Their eyes met and he could read the pain and the realization that she might have made the wrong choice after all.

He needed to push her further. "Bells, I know you put all your faith in your love for him, but you love me too. We understand each other and we don't need explanations or lengthy discussions, just a look and we know. Now that your forever won't happen, please consider an –as long as we shall live- with me. I'll stop phasing we'll grow old together and I'll hold your hand till my last dying breath."

Bella pulled awa,y but he could feel her conflicting emotions. "I need time Jacob. Right now I need to think everything through."

"I'll give you time and space Bells. I'm going back to my tribe to settle things with Sam and the pack. I won't let them harm anyone. I'll be away for a few days." He told her.

"But you will come back…" She whispered turning to look at him with her beautiful brown and very human eyes. He nodded; she moved quickly and hugged him. Before he could hug her back she pulled away. "You take care Jacob Black and come back to me."

He grinned and then to lighten the mood he said teasingly, "Aren't you asking me to kiss you and come back?" Recalling what happened that day on the mountain.

Her eyes flickered with something and then she smiled and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

He laughed and walked away. "And you love me just like this."

While he was getting out of the house he heard her whisper. "That I do." And he knew that he had taken a step in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **here it is, I hope you'll forgive my muse for suggesting a fourth chapter after this. Regarding endless night have no fear it will be updated soon (maybe even today) and I'm already planning for my new fiction Bella/Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>There you will be 3<strong>

_'Cause I always saw in you_  
><em>My light, my strength<em>  
><em>And I want to thank you<em>  
><em>Now for all the ways<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>

_Faith Hill (There you'll be)_

Jacob walked through the woods, phasing now would be considered an attack and he didn't want to risk Bella's life. In the forest he could hear the wolves prowling and watching him. He didn't miss the constant sharing of thoughts and the dislike that was always very prominent in some of his former pack brothers' mind for Bella. Seth and Leah were two minds that he could tolerate, the brother was sunny and cheery his mini-copy as Bella liked to refer to him, and the sister was finally relaxing her aggressive stance seeing as she didn't have to hear Sam thinking about Emily.

When he entered his house he saw his father in the kitchen. "Jacob, welcome back son." Billy said and opened his arms, Jacob went to hug him and then sat near him. "How are you? How is Bella? What news do you bring me?"

He looked at his father, the love he felt for him was one of the few constant in his life. "Am I speaking with the Chief or with my father?" He asked because he knew that the following conversation was going to be tough.

Billy seemed taken aback about his request and studied him for a while. A sigh escaped his mouth then. "I think you are speaking with both."

For a moment the loss of his father hit him hard, there was no way he would confide in him as he has always done before. They were on a different side of the fence now. He took a deep breath mourning again the loss of his family, now he really had no one but Bella. "Bella is and will remain human. The treaty won't be broken. The baby is born, she's healthy and she's human as well."

"How is that even possible Jacob? How can that thing be human?" Billy asked showing all his disgust.

"She's human because I..." Jacob cleared his throat. "I imprinted on her, then fought the bond and broke the imprint."

Billy seemed stunned, he blinked once and then twice. "Are you saying that you broke the imprint? And why Bella will remain human?"

"Bella will remain human because her body is immune to vampire's venom. The baby is human because she has a heartbeat and blood flowing in her veins and I indeed broke the imprint, I told everyone who wanted to hear me that my love for Bella was stronger than any magic that would be forced on me. Her love helped me through it." Jacob said, not adding any detail, he was talking with the Chief of the tribe and the pack would refer and confer with him.

"Jacob... talk to me, explain me." Billy begged.

It broke his heart, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry Chief, but I don't have anything else to add. I would like to ask that the Cullens will be free to leave and that Bella and the baby are allowed to stay or leave to their discretion." Jacob told his father.

Billy looked hurt. "Jacob, I know I'm the Chief of our tribe but I love you. You're my son as well, regarding the Cullens they may leave and the pack won't attack them, but Bella and the ...baby... they have to leave too. All of them will not be allowed to come back. It's a one-time offer, they stay and they die."

Jacob nodded, it was a good deal. "Thank you dad. I'll go pack my belongings then. I'm going with Bella, wherever she chooses to go." And stood up starting to leave for his room.

"Jacob! You can't leave! You're the future Chief and the rightful Alpha of the pack, you can't sacrifice your heritage for a... married woman." Billy shouted.

Jacob turned to look at his father. "She isn't just a married woman to me, she's Bells and I'm not going to leave her. She'll be mine eventually and even if she won't... I will never love anyone else, I broke an imprint for her. My love goes beyond everything and she'll see it. I believe in her as she believes in me. Thank you dad for everything you taught me, I'm a good man because of you. I'll call you when we'll settle somewhere. Please do tell the pack of your deal with me, I'll inform the Cullens. Carlisle will call you so that you can escort us out of Forks when we are ready to leave." He went into his room and packed a small bag. Turning around he saw a picture of him and Bella smiling at each other during a bonfire, he took it and put it into his pocket. Quickly he got out of his house ignoring his father calling his name. From now on Rachel and Paul were going to taking care of him.

..._Meanwhile in the Cullens' household_...

She was sitting on the sofa alone, Jacob had just left and she was already missing his presence near her. It was unbelievable how she had always let him down and instead he had been at her side even when Edward wasn't. Bella was no fool, she knew that Jacob was tolerating Renesmee for her sake and not out of love, but the way he had confessed of breaking the imprint because of his love for her had left a mark in her heart. She had hoped that eventually he would move on and with that certainty she had faced her future with Edward a little less upset for him.

Then a realization hit her hard, she had thought just like Edward had that day in the forest that eventually Jacob would move on, she had underestimated his feelings for her. If breaking an imprint wasn't an indication of how deep Jacob's love ran then she didn't know what it would be. She knew then that she couldn't disappoint Jacob once more, she had to think about her relationship with Edward and reconsider it.

Stunned she took a deep breath, Edward loved her for sure and he wanted to stay with her even though she would stay human, but how would they manage their lovemaking? She had liked it on the isle but she knew he didn't want to touch her again until her change. Now what? Would she have to control her desires because her husband was scared to touch her?

There was no future for her and Edward. If she had to be honest, it had gone all downhill since the wedding. He would not have her go through another pregnancy either, and now that she had had Renesmee it was something that she might want to do again, maybe not so traumatically. And Jake could give her all, the family, the love, the loyalty and time, not space because his absence was weighting on her heart far too much for her comfort.

Edward came in the room and she was grateful that he couldn't read her mind. She was angry, disappointed and overall disenchanted with him. She looked at him, he was beautiful, perfect on the outside but so much flawed inside. His appearance was deceiving, she didn't even feel the usual dazzle, too much had happened between them for her to love him unconditionally.

"Love." He breathed and slowly made his way to her.

Before he could get closer, she put up her hand and stopped him. "Don't. Don't you dare to come closer." She checked in her heart once again, and her heart throbbed painfully at the realization of what she was going to do, but it acquiesced. "I think our marriage ends here and now."

She watched his stunned expression turning to pain. "Bella, love, I'm sorry for not telling you myself, but you can't end our marriage for this. Please love, reconsider. What about Renesmee?"

Bella looked at him seriously. "The fact that you aren't getting the point shows me how right I am in taking this decision Edward. I could have forgiven you for that, but what about all the time you wanted me to get rid of our daughter? What about the fact that I'm going to be human and untouchable for you until the day I die?" Her eyes met his and he searched for something, when she held his eyes without showing doubts, he sighed.

Passing a hand through his hair he looked lost. "What… what do you want to do?" He said dejectedly.

"I'm waiting for Jacob to get back, and I'll take it from there." She answered, she felt tired and old, but at the same time she was sure of her choice. She had lost a family and everyone she loved, only Jacob and Renesmee remained. Edward didn't even seemed to wanting to fight for her. "Renesmee will leave with me and Jacob. You and the family will be able to visit with her, she can even spend the holidays with you. Can you have Jenkins draw the divorce paper and all the arrangements?"

Edward nodded. "Are you sure love? We can still be happy together." He begged.

She shook her head. "I am sure, I'm sorry Edward but you have to let me go."

"I can try again to make love to you." He said.

Bella got angry. "Try again? Do you have any idea of how it feels to be rejected over and over again? You've had all the power in our relationship since the beginning and it ends here. I won't beg or try to scrap some bit of physical intimacy with you ever again."

Edward took a step back and then another. "I'll arrange with the lawyer for the papers." Then he turned and ran.

_It was the thing he did best,_ her mind whispered bitterly.

"Rose? Can you come please?" Bella said, knowing full well that her sister-in-law would hear her.

"What it is Bella?" Rosalie said appearing out of nowhere.

"I'll be leaving with Jacob and Renesmee soon, would you like to come with us? Emmet is included in the offer obviously. I would love for us to take care of her together." Bella whispered, she would not separate Rose from Renesmee.

Rosalie looked incredulous. "Do you really want me to go with you?"

Bella smiled and nodded. "I know you'll take care of her like it was yours. I would love for you to come along." Before she finished she found herself enveloped into a tight cold embrace.

"Oh Bella thank you! Of course I'll go with you and Emmet already adores our Renesmee." Rosalie said looking very emotional. "Will… will Jacob want us with you two?"

Bella bit her lip. "It might need some convincing, but leave that to me. Just don't antagonize him when he gets back and I'm sure I can convince him."

Rosalie glared. "He's the one who insults everyone constantly. That mutt!"

"Rose! You'll have to put a damper on your temper if you want to come along. I do want you with me but if you piss Jake off then I won't be able to include you in our departure. If I have to choose this time I'm going to choose him, and the next time too."

Rosalie glared some more and then a small smile bloomed on her perfect lips. "You chose him after all, are you planning to divorce Edward and then marry Jacob?"

"No, I'm leaving with my best friend and my daughter. Jacob and I… we'll have time to see how our relationship will develop. I've hurt him so many times that I don't want to rush into things with him just to change my mind later. He doesn't deserve to be second choice." Bella whispered.

"I agree with you, take your time with him. He's going nowhere. I'm actually proud of you Bella, you've gone a long way from the weak girl you were when you met my brother." Rose said and then turned to leave. "I'm sorry it didn't work with my brother, but I think you're taking the right decision. Let me know when we're leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **thanks for reading. This is the final chapter, go Team Jacob!

* * *

><p><strong>There you will be part 4<strong>

_I'll be glad 'cause_  
><em>I was blessed to get<em>  
><em>To have you in my life<em>

_Faith Hill (There you will be)_

He was approaching the house when he met Edward. The vampire looked devastated and in pain, what had happened? Did they have another fight? The hope that she had finally opened her eyes and left him didn't even start to blossom in his heart, he had seen this too many times to really hope for a different outcome.

"You're wrong this time." Edward whispered. "She left me as you predicted." He looked frustrated and started pacing. "Can you tell me why you do seem to understand her better than I do? I love her; I've waited for her a whole century and I still don't know how to talk to her."

Jacob almost felt sorry for him. "I think you rely too heavily on your power to read minds. Bells is like an open book to me because I notice the way her eyes changes when she's sad or happy. The way her right shoulder twitch before she starts one of her rants. When she's nervous she bites her lip, but if she's just thinking then she nibbles on it. I know you love her, but I love her too. My soul feels her; being with her is natural as breathing for me."

A sigh escaped Edward's mouth. "You might be right, but I swear to you that I tried my best. I can see the way she happy when she's with you, I've always been jealous of it; I can see the reaction of her body to your closeness too. I just hoped that our love would get us through anything. And you want to know something else? I'm not going to fight her over the divorce, she'll be human and you'll make her happy, maybe even happier than I could."

Jacob was shocked, was it really happening? He still didn't dare to hope because his battered heart couldn't take another heartbreak. However, Edward seemed sure that this was it for them. "Edward, I know it might not be of any comfort to you, but if she's leaving with me I promise you that I'll take care or her and Renesmee. I'll love them both and protect them from any harm."

Edward nodded and walked to where he was, he put up his hand. "I know you will, thank you Jacob for being there when I wasn't and for looking and loving Bella this much." Jacob didn't hesitate and shook his hand. "I read in your mind that we have to leave, I'll tell Carlisle and organize everything."

Jacob took his hand away and when Edward left he wiped it on his trousers. Touching dead meat was an unpleasant thing; he shuddered thinking how Bella had made love with that corpse. Shaking his head, he walked into the house and followed the heartbeats. He arrived in front of the nursery, the door was ajar and he could see Bella changing a diaper on Renesmee and talking to her, he stopped there wanting to listen.

"So Reny, we'll leave with Jacob. I know he might stink a bit for your oversensitive nose, but he's a good man. He'll love us both and take care of us, he might even... he might be the father of your future siblings. I hope you'll give him a chance, sometimes he's a hothead but overall he's the best man we could find to take care of us." Bella whispered to her daughter.

Jacob's heart was warmed by her words, never had he heard something so loving from Bella's mouth directed to him. One thing was for her to tell him that she loved him; another was to tell her daughter that he was the best they could have. He felt tears in his eyes and he brushed them away with the hem of his t-shirt. After composing himself, he knocked and then got in.

Bella turned to look at him and an enormous smile bloomed on her face. Then she sobered. "Jake, you're back."

He nodded. "I've got news Bells. The pack will let us leave the place without attacking us, but we can't stay in Forks or ever come back."

She looked shocked, and then took a deep breath turning away from him. "So I have to leave... will you come to visit us sometimes?"

Jacob walked the few steps that separated him from her and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his mouth near her ear. "Bells, you're my family now. Wherever you and Renesmee go I'll follow, I promised you that I'll never let you go and I'm going to keep my promise."

She turned into his arms and hugged him, placing her head on his chest. "Jacob... I don't know what I've done to deserve you... but I'm so grateful..." He heard her sniffing and he knew she was crying. "I made so many mistakes, and at the same time I can't bring myself to regret them. I have Renesmee and she's worth all the suffering I went through and I've got your love... I'm so sorry that I messed up everyone's life. Edward..." She stopped and went on crying.

Jacob hugged her more tightly. "Edward is sad to lose you, but he's happy that you'll have a long and beautiful human life with me. I talked to him and he won't fight you."

She took a deep breath. "That is the main problem; he never really fought for me. I always gave in into his demands no matter how much I wanted something else, now I see how wrong I was and at the same time I still love him... but I love you too."

He smiled at her admission. "I love you too Bells, now we leave and start a new life somewhere else. The three of us, like a family. I know it'll take time for you to adjust and I'm in no hurry. We'll take every day as it comes; I'm not expecting you to start a relationship with me right away. We're best friends and we'll build something even deeper and eventually when you're ready we'll be lovers, or husband and wife or just Jake and Bells."

She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Jake and Bells sounds good to me. Thank you Jacob for being so... for being you. There's something else you need to know... I asked Rosalie and Emmett to come along with us for two reasons, first because Rose loves Reny as much as I do and secondly, because if the Volturi will eventually find us we'll have extra protection. Please Jake... can they come with us?"

Jacob thought it over, two vamps and a werewolf against the vampire royalty wasn't much but it was better than just a werewolf. He looked into Bella's eyes, one day she would be his Bella and the two leeches could babysit while he tried to win her heart permanently. It sounded as a good deal. "I don't know Bells... maybe I need some more convincing." He teased her, smirking.

She sputtered and blushed and then pushed him away. "Jacob!" She shouted and when she saw that he was laughing, she burst out laughing too. "You're... honestly Jake, you're incorrigible."

He shook his shoulders and replied angelically. "It was worth a shot."

She grinned at him. "I agree, it was well played."

"Thanks." He said still smiling and then he turned serious. "We'll need to leave soon."

"I packed everything and so did Rose. When do you want to go?" She said promptly.

Rosalie came in. "We should go now; I don't want Alice to be back before we leave or she'll make a fuss over you breaking my brother's heart."

Jacob growled and Rosalie glared at him, then she took a deep breath. "Listen mu-Jacob, for Renesmee's sake I'm ready to put aside my 'dislike' for you and try to get along. What do you say?"

His eyes flickered to Bella, and seeing her hopeful expression he sighed. _Whipped_, his mind whispered. _Indeed,_ he replied. "Fine by me. Are we going to take your car?"

Rosalie nodded. "Emmett is ready at his jeep with all our and Bella's belonging."

"I've got a bag in the living room and that's it. We can leave. Bella did you say goodbye to Carlisle and Esmee?" He asked.

Bella looked pained. "I didn't, I'll go now and get to the jeep as soon as I said goodbye to them."

Jacob placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. "It'll be okay Bells, they love you and they'll understand."

She nodded and straightened her shoulders. "Okay... I'm going then."

Jacob watched her exiting the room and then turned his eyes on Rosalie who was already taking Renesmee in her arms. "Rosalie, I agreed to our truce only for Bella's sake, don't cross me or I'll make you regret it."

She glared back. "I offered the truce only because I want to be with Renesmee, so we both have our own interests in this deal, let's try to avoid being in each other presence as much as possible."

"Agreed." He said and then the three of them left the nursery for the last time.

…

He waited for Bella in the living room, he knew her well enough to sense that she would be upset after saying her farewell to the her vampire parents. Bella was slow in her descent from the stairs and when she saw Jacob she threw herself into his arms.

"Geesh Bells, you're going to see them soon. We'll just have to settle somewhere and then you can invite them." He said caressing her hair.

Bella peered up from his chest. "How is it that you can make me always feel better?" She whispered.

He smiled softly. "I don't know Bells, does it matter?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I guess… I'm just surprised."

He grinned. "You shouldn't, we're two sides of a coin, two halves of a whole. My dear Bells you just need to get it in that thick head of yours." And then he tapped her forehead.

"Jake! You big oaf!" She said and smiled. "You do know that I love you though."

"I was suspecting as much. I love you too my Bells. Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded, for a moment she looked around the house. A look between pain and longing passed through her eyes, then she straightened up and turned to look back at Jacob. "Yes… yes, I am." Then she took his hand in hers. He looked at their hands joined together, they fit just right. She smiled at him. "I'm ready."

He smiled back at her, the smile that was just for his Bells. He knew that her words meant more than what was said, and he had time now. Bella was with him, not yet the way he wanted but they would get there. "Then let's go Bells." Another adventure awaited them and this time they were both ready to face it together.

**THE END**


End file.
